Mon Immortelle
by Syolen
Summary: Par une nuit d'été, Allen sort faire un tour... version traduite, revue et corrigée et améliorée j'espère d'une fic que j'avais postée en anglais.


"_Aucun plaisir n'est aussi grand que l'amour de l'aimée, aucune douleur n'est aussi intense que l'absence de l'aimée."_

_Théo Stern_

"_Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore."_

_George Gordon, Lord Byron_

_Mon Immortelle_

Le vent souffle alors que je m'agenouille devant ta tombe. Depuis combien de temps ne suis-je pas venu ? La rose que j'avais déposée la dernière fois a disparu... Des mois... je crois que c'est la première fois que je te fais attendre autant. Mais tu me le pardonnes, n'est-ce pas ? Nous n'avons jamais connu que ça, toi et moi : attendre le moment opportun pour un rendez-vous furtif.

Une fois de plus, j'ai attendu que la nuit tombe pour venir te retrouver. Il vaut mieux que personne ne me voit ici. On me poserait des questions, des questions auxquelles je n'ai absolument pas envie de répondre.

La nuit est belle, les deux lunes brillent au-dessus de la ville. Grâce à leur lumière, je peux lire les mots gravés dans la pierre : _Marlène Erisha Aston._ La voilà, la preuve que je redoute toujours autant, malgré les années qui passent. La preuve que même si je voudrais que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar dont je pourrais me réveiller, ça ne l'est pas.

Toute ma vie, on m'a pourtant répété que, si je crois suffisamment fort en mes rêves, ils finiront par se réaliser. Mais je suis agenouillé ici, seul. Et je sais que mon rêve de te voir revenir à la vie, revenir vers moi, ne se réalisera pas. Jamais. Et _ça_, c'est la réalité.

Tous ceux que j'ai un jour aimé, je les ai perdu les uns après les autres. Une fatalité ? En tous cas, j'ai fini par me faire une raison. C'est pour ça que j'ai dit à Élise que je ne veux plus aimer qui que ce soit. Pour ne plus perdre. Parce que tu me manques, Marlène, plus que je ne l'aurais cru possible. Toi, je ne t'ai pas perdue une fois, mais deux. Et cette fois-ci, je ne peux en parler à personne. C'est mon fardeau, la croix que je dois porter. Seul.

Alors je me raccroche à ce qu'il me reste : le devoir. C'était ton devoir de princesse de partir, mon devoir de ravaler mes larmes, d'afficher un sourire, aussi forcé soit-il, et de faire comme si de rien n'était. Personne ne devait savoir. Après tout, je ne suis qu'un chevalier. Ton départ pour Fleid et ton mariage étaient sans doute ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Astria. J'aurais même dû m'en réjouir. Accomplir son devoir est aussi important pour moi que ça ne l'était pour toi.

Le vent continue à souffler, et dans son murmure, il me semble entendre ta voix. Parle-moi mon amour, je ne demande que ça. Car je sais aujourd'hui qu'avoir le sens du devoir n'adoucira pas ma peine. Après ton départ, je me suis jeté à corps perdu dans mon travail. Je me suis même porté volontaire pour occuper le poste de commandant qui s'était libéré à Fort Castello. Je ne sais pas si tu le connais, mais ce fort est ce qu'il convient de qualifier de "perdu au milieu de nulle part". Je me disais que m'éloigner de Pallas m'aiderait à oublier, à t'oublier. Je me trompais.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, agenouillé devant ta tombe, à te raconter mes problèmes... Tu te souviens ? Nous passions des heures à nous raconter nos vies... Je crois que personne ne m'a jamais aussi bien connu que toi. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé comme tu l'as fait. C'est pour cela que malgré ma peine, je ne peux que te remercier. Merci de m'avoir aimé. De m'avoir laissé t'aimer. De m'avoir rendu heureux. De m'avoir donné un fils. Merci.

Je l'ai vu il y a quelques jours. Notre fils. Es-tu aussi fière de lui que moi ? Il te ressemble... d'après Mirana, il tient de moi physiquement, mais il est généreux et sage. Je crois que c'est plutôt de toi qu'il tient ces qualités. La mort du Duc l'a bien sûr beaucoup marqué, mais il s'en remettra. Il est fort et désireux d'aider son peuple. Et ce n'est pas le travail qui va lui manquer : il doit rebâtir le Duché, alors qu'il n'a que cinq ans... Ne t'inquiète pas, ton père veillera à ce que les souverains voisins ne cherchent pas à l'influencer et à le contrôler. Et si je peux l'aider, je le ferai. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour je pourrais lui dire la vérité. Nous nous sommes séparés en amis... peut-être qu'un jour il pourra me considérer comme son père...

Quant au Duc de Fleid... quelle ironie... c'est lui qui nous a séparés et pourtant c'est lui qui t'a rejointe aujourd'hui. Le salaud... Il t'a aimée tu sais. J'étais près de lui quand il est mort, et son dernier mot a été ton prénom. Tu l'as charmé lui aussi. Tu as toujours charmé ceux que tu voulais... et apparemment, il est impossible de se défaire d'un tel sort...

Je n'ai plus grand chose à ajouter. Je t'aime Marlène, je t'aimerai toujours. C'est aussi simple que ça. J'ai entendu dire que, au fur et à mesure que le temps passe, la peine et le chagrin diminuent jusqu'à disparaître. Laisse-moi rire... Je serai mort bien avant que ce jour n'arrive.

Je te dis donc au revoir, mon amour.

_"Et l'absence de ce qu'on aime_

_Quelque peu qu'elle dure a toujours trop duré" _

_Molière_

_-------------------------------_

Obsession pour Marlène et Allen, le retour de la vengeance ! Hm... décidemment, mon cas devient pathologique. Enfin bref. Au début de l'épisode 19, Allen a l'air déprimé. Il a sans doute un bon milliard de raisons pour ça. En tout cas, voilà celle que j'ai trouvée. Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez, laissez un petit commentaire, bon ou mauvais ! S'il vous plait... s'il vous plait...


End file.
